Leonard Helperman/Gallery
Images of Leonard Helperman, the main hero of Teacher's Pet and the owner of Spot/Scott Leadready II, Pretty Boy, and Mr. Jolly. A Lick is still a Kiss (1).jpg Spot and leonard.jpg Leonard Helperman.jpg 1087259503.jpg 46teacherspet.gif Char 32633 thumb.jpg Disneysteacherspet.jpg Leonard Helperman.jpg Leonard helperman and leslie dunkling by derrick55-d4yjdae.jpg tumblr_ma0e7flaLa1r3jtxx.png tumblr_ma0eofKg1z1r3jtxx.png Tumblr ma0eibKtfU1r3jtxx.png Tumblr ma0ebs4Rom1r3jtxx.png|Give us another hug tumblr_ma1eqkV2wc1r3jtxx.png|Awestruck tumblr_ma1evjPcSE1r3jtxx.png|Mwah tumblr_ma1euiaVne1r3jtxx.png|Leonard lets out a Big "NOOOOO!" upon finding out Scott is really Spot tumblr_ma0emoMqO21r3jtxx.png|That was strange Tumblr mavgmoTbCU1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Teacher13.jpg Tp-1.JPG Leonard grimacing.jpg tumblr_ma0ed2bfOa1r3jtxx.png tumblr_ma1eo5NxMq1r3jtxx.png Tumblr ma0epqAKLE1r3jtxx.png 01.jpg 432021930.jpg 88688.jpg 464535.jpg 467544.jpg 2393939.jpg 4356645.jpg 8656579.jpg 10233434.jpg 13465543.jpg 24455678.jpg 034444344.jpg 45501111.jpg 55342222.jpg 055534333.jpg 66666646.jpg 87534378.jpg 96644404.jpg 300777766.jpg 455555344.jpg 534332113.jpg 555959555.jpg Taint Valentines Day (3).jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-15 at 7.03.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.56.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 6.43.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.24.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.55.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.12.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-22 at 9.52.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.31.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 6.12.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.12.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.35.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 10.00.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 6.36.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 10.01.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-14 at 9.10.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-19 at 7.08.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-26 at 7.57.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 9.20.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-26 at 7.56.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 9.16.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-26 at 7.55.28 PM.png Love.png 331px-Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9 16 09 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 6.42.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-03 at 8.png Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 7.34.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 9.14.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 6.09.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 6.12.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 6.47.59 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-01 at 9.07.44 PM.png|Leonard having been kissed by Younghee Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 9.08.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 7.00.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 10.19.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 5.52.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-03 at 8.24.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 9.50.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 9.59.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 9.57.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 9.59.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.11.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.17.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.16.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.15.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.10.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.37.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.13.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.10.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.40.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-11 at 7.56.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-11 at 8.07.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-11 at 8.04.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-11 at 8.05.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.40.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 5.26.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 6.52.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-11 at 7.57.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 6.41.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-22 at 10.58.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.38.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-17 at 5.42.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-28 at 8.50.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 6.40.00 PM.png Category:Character galleries